The Crimson Knight: War of the Earthbound Immortals
by AzureKing
Summary: A duelist with cards no one ever saw before must find out why he's has them and also find these people called 'Signers' will he found out? The knight of the crimson dragon is here! OC's Needed! OCxAkizaxmisty


**AzureKing: Hey everyone I hope you all like this new version of my old fanfic the crimson knight! Also I'm keeping **The Silver Magician of Chaos**,** Whitelilygirl**,** DarkLord98**, Oc's **

**Please enjoy the new chapter of this story!**

A teenager with tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and blue eyes was walking the streets of satellite. The boy saw another teen in alley lying on the ground, he ran towards him and check for a pulse. He got one but it was weak he put the unconscious teen on his back and ran towards his Duel Runner, "Hold on I'm getting you help!" he said.

If he had stay longer he would have saw a man with black cloak giving a grandfather-like smile. "I hope you're ready for this task…Nero." He said before he faded to nothing.

The boy arrived at a house and ran towards the door and kicks it open, "Martha!" he yells.

A middle age Hispanic woman came to see who kick her door, "Yusei, what's wrong!?" she yelled at the boy now named Yusei. She stopped when Martha saw the boy that Yusei has on his back. "Yusei bring to the guest room!"

He listen to the woman and walks towards the room she told to put to the boy in. Martha went in and told Yusei to stay out.

A few hours later, she came out with small smile. "Don't worry Yusei the boy wasn't in any danger. But, it seems he has…" she stops trying to find right words. "Well, I'm not going to sugarcoat it…he has Amnesia."

Yusei nods in understanding, "I see I may see him?" Martha nods for him to go the room.

He opens the door to see a boy at the age of 17. He wore a silver kimono with white dragons on the back. He had red hair and dark blue eyes; his skin was as pale that if you touch it he meant melt away! He looks at Yusei with simply smile, "Hello, were you the one who help me?"

Yusei nodded and smile right back, "Yeah. Listen uhh…"

The boy nodded and spoke, "Nero…Nero Kishi that all I can remember sir."

Yusei nods, "Listen Nero…why where you in that alley?"

Nero shrugs his shoulders, "I don't remember at all. The only thing I remember is that I'm a duelist and need to find someone." He said Yusei although it seems that answer was to himself.

Yusei look that on a desk there was sheath for a katana and standard duel disk, "Nero would you-"

"YUSEI!" The boys look at the door where Martha was found panting and angry. "They're back again!"

Yusei ran towards the front of the house and found two men with baseball bats, "what do you two want?" he asked.

One of the man steps up, he had blue hair that was spiked up. "WE here to pay collect money that Martha promise us!"

Yusei glares at the two, "You mean steal her stuff just because you're advantage of your strength!"

The man were about to attack him when a katana made of clear crystal stop their tracks! Yusei look saw the angle of the blade it came from behind him! He looks and saw Nero with his duel disk and an angry face that promised pain to whoever crosses with him. "OI! Why don't we settle this in a duel?" he said.

The two look at each other and nodded, "If we win you two let us take our payments from the old hag!"

Nero looks at them and nod, "if we win you two must never come back again!" He said and they nodded. "Yusei…Sorry but I need you for a tag-team duel."

Yusei shook his head, "Don't worry I was about to do the same thing."

Nero and Yusei got out there duel disk already out and so did the two man, "LET'S DUEL!" they said at the same time.

Yusei and Nero: 4000 LP

Kite and Rich: 4000 LP

Nero drew his first card; "I'm going first!" he looks at his hand and sighs, "Not really many choices to use…" he studies his hand. "I summon Lancer-Diarmuid Ua Duibhne: Loyal Knight of the Fianna in attack mode!" A handsome young man in green armor appears welding two spears in different sizes in purple cloth. (4 stars) (ATK: 1750/DEF: 1500). "Then I'll end my turn with a face down card." He said as he place a single on his magic and trap zone.

The man with the blue (Kite) draws his card and started his turn, "MY turn! I summon Machine King Prototype in defense mode!" he said as a white and red robot stood in front of him. He gains 100 attacks point's gains 100 ATK and DEF for each other Machine-Type monster on the field." (3 stars) (ATK: 1600= 1700/DEF: 1500=1600). "And I activated the equip spell card Gravity Blaster! Now, my monster gains 400 attack points permanently meaning even you destroy my spell that doesn't mean the boost in power goes! Machine king destroy that boy Lancer!" The machine jumps up and strikes Nero's monster chest destroy it!

Yusei and Nero: 3650 LP

Nero smiles, "you just activated my trap card **Battle Continuation**! When my monster gets destroy in battle, I can special summon the monster you just destroy and draw a card!" The green Lance wielder came back with a smirk on his face.

Kite growls, "I end my turn!" he said

Yusei was amazed by Nero's combo, "My turn! I summon Junk Synchron to the field!" A orange machine with a white scarf came into the field. "Nero, mind if I borrow your knight?" he asked.

Nero looks at Diarmuid who smiles gently and nod, "Sure!" he said with a smile!

Yusei smiles, ""I now tune Level 4 Diarmuid Ua Duibhne with Level 3 Junk Synchron!" He announced, as Junk Synchron pulled the ripcord and became 3 glowing rings and surrounded Diarmuid who became four glowing stars.

"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" Then, a streamlined Synchro with orange armor and holding a silver crossbow appeared. It held it up and stood in front of Yusei. (7 stars) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000) "Once per turn, I can select one monster you control and Remove that monster from play. And choose you prototype machine king!" Junk Archer use an arrow and shoot into the zero version of the machine king making it disappear! "And I now I attack directly! Junk Archer attack Kite!" The Archer shoots another arrow that hit Kite duel disk!

Kite and Rich: 1700 LP

Nero smiles, "Yeah take that you pansy's!" he yelled.

Yusei declared his turn was over and the monster that Junk Archer shot came back.

Rich glares at his partner for not doing his best, "my turn and I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and switch Machine king to defense mode as well!" A tan human holding huge shield came and got in front of his master for protection. (4 stars) (ATK: 100/DEF: 2600) while the machine King crossed its arms ready for impact it will receive. "And I place one face down card and end my turn!"

Nero smiles as he drew his next card, "This duel is over! I summon Caster-Tamamo-no-Mea!" a girl with pink hair wearing blue kimono came out of the portal landing on her butt! (1 star) (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1000) She smiles at Nero and waves at him. Nero waves back weakly, "Uh, Yusei mind I borrow your Archer for a better one." He asked.

Yusei nods, "Sure, go ahead." He told Nero.

Nero smiles at Yusei, "Thanks! I tune Level 7 Junk Archer with Level 1 Tamamo-no-mea!" He announced, as Caster pulled out some talismans throw them on the ground. Then she and Junk archer turn into 8 glowing stars! "Watch as my huntress attacks all my foes! Her arrows will protect me as our pact is still alive! Become my shield and sword! Synchro summon! Come out, Archer- Atalanta; the Chaste Huntress!"

A blue portal summon out a woman dressed in a black and green dress with long black gloves that covered her arms and black boots that went up to her thighs. She had long blonde hair with what looked like animal ears on top of her head and a tail coming out from under her skirt. Her face was pretty, almost doll-like. In her hand was a black bow with green markings on it. (8 stars) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000)

She bowed to Nero who blushes at her beauty and attention! He pulls out another card, "I use the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down!" he said as a small typhoon destroyed the trap card Sakuretsu armor! "Now I use the equip spell card United WE Stand, now my chaste archer gains 800 attack points!" (ATK: 2800=3600) The Archer glows with power as she readies her attack, "Now Atalanta attack machine king with Celestial arrow!" The girl shoots an arrow of light at Kite's monster!

Kite grins, "So what? She just destroy my monster!" he said as machine king was about to be hit!"

Nero gives dark smirk, "My sweet archer has piercing effect!" The two man eyes widen that means that difference from her attack points and their monsters attack points will… 2000 damage! The monster was destroy and the arrow of light splits into two beams hitting both the arrogant men!

Kite and Rich: 0 LP

Nero and Yusei smile at each other, "You leave now!" Nero orders as the two agree and left them.

Nero falls on his butt, "Ai yi yi! That was fun but I tired!" he said making Yusei chuckles.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked the boy with amnesia.

Nero nods, "yeah…that I eat…a LOT!"

…

…

…

Yusei starts to laugh, "Your pretty weird guy Nero!" he smiles at him, "How about stay me and my friends until your memories came back?"

Nero had shock look and turns into a smile, "yes, please!" he said with glee! They both went back to the house as Martha will cook them food for helping her.

But, Atalanta and Diarmuid were watching Nero and Yusei with watchful eyes. Their bodies were transparent like ghost. The male night watches Nero, "It seems our lord will be fine in the boy's hands."

The girl scoffs at that comment with slight anger across her creamy pretty face, "HA! If he tries to hurt our master…" she summons her bow. "I'll send him to hell!" she said while the Lancer stops her from aiming at Yusei.

_Somewhere in the Tops_

5 teens where with a middle age man wear he had a briefcase full of money! "I want to find my son and bring him back with no questions!"

The teens look at each other and nodded. A girl with long wavy red hair looks at him, "where is he?" she asked.

The man looks at her as he pulled a picture of Nero and Yusei dueling against Kite and Rich! "He's in the satellite!"

The girls nods and leaves with the others, "Let's find Tsukasa Sonata and got the money." She said to the four other teens.

"Yes, Iris-sama!" they all yelled.

Chapter end!

AK: well looks like I can say this looking good so far well anyway I need OC's for this Fanfic here's the stats for OC's

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Signer or Dark Signer or neither:

Friends or loner:

Enemies:

Lives:

Deck:

Rival and/or love Interest:

Likes:

Hates:

AK:I also have my deck here!

Lancer- Diarmuid Ua Duibhne: Loyal Knight of the Fianna  
Level 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
Atk/Def: 1750/1500  
Effect: this monster cannot destroy any monster in battle.

Avenger-Angra Mainyu: The Universal Revelation of Inscribed Creation  
Level 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
Atk/Def 750/750  
Effect: This monster gains attack points from the difference between the two player's life points by only half.

Saber- Sir Gawain Knight of the Sun  
Level 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Warrior  
Atk/def 1900/1700  
Effect: When Lancelot is on the field decrease it attack points by half. If Arturia is now the field increase it defense by 500 points.

Archer- Robin Hood: nameless sniper  
Level 3  
Attribute: wind  
Type: warrior  
Atk/Def 1200/ 1600  
Effect: Whenever this monster inflicts battle damage, for every 100x points of damage add 1 poison counter to any monster. For each counter that any monster has loses 100 attack points and defense points.

Assassin- Li Shuwen Demon Fist Master  
Level 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def 2000/1400  
Effect: When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points.

Assassin- Sasaki Kojirou Nameless Samurai  
Level 5  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def 750/1000  
Effect: This monster can attack three times per battle phase.

Caster-Medea Magus from the Age of the Gods  
Level 1  
Attribute: dark  
Type: Spellcaster/tuner  
Atk/def 800/1700  
Effect: This monster can attack directly.

Lancer-Cu Chulainn Blue Spearman of the Wind  
Level 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: warrior  
Atk/Def 1600/ 1900

Assassin- Hassan-i-Sabah; the warrior of the shadows  
Level: ?  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def 1000/1000  
Effect: When this monster is summoned roll two dice to determine its level.

Berserker- Lancelot of the lake; The Black Knight  
Level 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def 2400/2200  
Effect: Whenever any monster gains any equip cards must be equip to Lancelot (even it's for a certain monster)

Rider- Medusa; Bewitching Black Serpent  
Level 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Reptile  
Atk/Def: 1600/ 1600  
Effect: Any monsters that are summoned when Rider- Medusa Bewitching Black Serpent is on the field they cannot attack the turn there are summoned.

Berserker: Heracles; Raging Destroyer  
Level 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def: 3000/2500  
Effect: This monster gains 11 life counters. In each standby phase cut your life points by half. Anytime this monster is about to be destroyed by battle, taking one counter to keep Heracles on the field. If Berserker: Heracles Raging Destroyer loses all of his counters your opponent wins the duel.

Caster- Tamamo-no-Mea; one of Japan's Three Great Monsters  
Level 1  
Attribute: light  
Type: Spellcaster/tuner  
Atk/def 1100/1000

Rider-Astolfo; the Twelfth Paladin of Charlemagne  
Level 4  
Attribute: wind  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def: 1500/1400

Archer- David; King of Israel  
Level 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def 1500/1000  
Effect: Whenever this monster switches positions all monsters must change to its opposite position as well.

Berserker-Frankenstein; Frankenstein's Monster  
Level 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: machine/tuner  
Atk/def 2000/2500

Lancer-Karna; Son of the Sun God  
Level 5  
Attribute: fire  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def: 1700/1000  
Effect: This monster counts as a Saber and rider class in the deck, field and graveyard.

Lancer-Musashibo Benkei; the Warrior Monk  
Level 2  
Attribute: Earth/tuner  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def: 1400/1200

Rider-Saint George; the Dragon-killing Saint  
Level 4  
Attribute: light/tuner  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def: 1700/1500  
Effect: All dragon type monsters lose 500 attack points.

Berserker-Sakata Kintoki; Kintarou of Mount Ashigara  
Level 4  
Attribute: earth  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def 1800/1500

Saber- Siegfried; the Dragon-Blooded Knight  
Level 3  
Attribute: light  
Type: Warrior  
Atk/def 1900/1500  
Effect: This monster cannot be destroy unless by an earth-type monster.

Assassin-Sermiramis; Wise Queen of Assyria  
Level 3  
Attribute: dark  
Type: warrior/tuner  
Atk/def: 1600/1400

Caster-Shakespeare; the Playwright  
Level: 2  
Attribute: wind  
Type: Spellcaster/tuner  
Atk/def: 600/600

Caster- Spartacus; the Gladiator  
Level: 6  
Attribute: earth  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def: 2200/ 1200

Lancer- Vald III; the Lord Impaler  
Level 3  
Attribute: dark  
Type: warrior  
Atk/def: 1400/1950  
Effect: Any damage you inflict unto your opponent you gain life in the same amount.

Assassin-Jackie the Ripper; Legendary Serial Killer  
Level 5  
Attribute: Water  
Type: warrior  
Atk/Def: 1900/1750  
Effect: If the field spell 'misty nights' is on the field Jackie the ripper can't be destroy by battle or effects. And any monster that battles Jackie after damage will be destroy.

Archer- Atalanta; the Chaste Huntress  
Level 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: warrior  
Atk/Def: 2800/2000  
Effect: This monster can attack directly and when this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points.

Archer-Gilgamesh; King of Heroes  
Level 8  
Attribute: Light  
Type: warrior  
Atk/Def: 3000/ 2500  
Effect: This monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. This monster cannot attack directly.

Ruler- Joan of Arc; the saint  
Level 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: warrior  
Atk/Def: 1800/2500  
Effect: When this monster destroys your opponent's monsters by battle and sends it to the graveyard, gain life points equal to that monster's original Atk. Once per turn you can control one monster on your opponents if it level is lower than Joan of Arc.

Rider-Alexander the great; A kind ruler  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: warrior  
Atk/Def: 2500/2200  
Effect: When a field spells is in play this cards gains 400 Atk points.

Caster- Gille de Rais; Bluebeard  
Attribute: dark  
Type: spellcaster  
Atk/Def: 600/100  
Effect: when Joan of arc is on the field increase Gille de Rais atk points by 1000 and his defense by 1900. Joan of arc can't be destroyed by battle when Gille de Rais is on the field. Any life points need to activate certain spells will be play without the toll.

These are still underdevelopment!  
Saber- Arturia Pendragon; Proud High Knight-King

Archer-EMIYA; Wrought Iron Hero

Saber- Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus; The red tyrant

I hope you like them and the magic and spells cards will come out next chapter! Hope you all like this chapter everyone and have a nice wheeee!


End file.
